The Bet
by RedAsRoses
Summary: An alternative ending to With a Chance of Dating. this is my first fanfic so please,i beg of you, go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

"**Peace out suckers" Sunny just sighs. ****Well ,she thought, that went better then I thought, apart from that Chad is now going to write that I kissed him on his blog other then that everything is just peachy. After a while she gets up to go play Dance Dance Revolution. Aftar she plays and beats everyone in the arcade she decided it was time to leave. Then suddenly she hears a voice behind her and not just anyone's voice it was his . Chad Dylan Cooper.**

"**How about one more dance"? he asks**

"**What are you doing here, I thought you left." Sonny said**

"**I did but then I relies d I forgot my cell phone" he answered "So would you like to play one more round"**

"**oh ..well ..ok" she said**

"**How about we make things interesting" Chad said mischievously **

"**How ?"**

"**I propose we make a bet"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "If you win you can……" Chad paused to think

"How about this, the loser has to be the winner's slave for a whole day?" Sonny said smiling

"What no way" he exclaimed

"Oh so are you afraid to lose to somebody from 'chuckle city'" she said

"NO!!" Chad said loudly which made people turn around and stare.

"Because I'm not going to lose". He stated confidently

"Plus "he added " I always get what I want" he said

"Fine "Sonny replied "Will just see about that.

"Yes, we will" Chad said looking deep into Sonny's eyes

_Oh my god_ sonny thought,as Chad looked at her _his are so beautiful, wait sonny snap yourself out of it he's just trying to sidetrack you so you'll lose ._But she couldn't but think he wasn't.

"So come on" Sonny then said once she broke out of her trance" Let's get the show on the rode "


	3. PROMO

**So this is not a chapter but it's a promo for what's coming up in chapter 3. I didn't updated chapter 3 because I've been trying to make it longer.**

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

OH NO!

I'm so gonna win!!

I'm not gonna wear that!

Oh Jesus what are you ganna make me do

KAREOKE !!!!Are you kidding me!!

I'm not gonna help you rehearse!!

You want ME to go with YOU to the MVA's

You want ME to get YOU a LATTE AT 5 IN THE MORING

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

**I'll update tomorrow**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IS GOING TO WIN!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 PART 1

OK BEFORE YOU KILL ME IN THE REVIEWS AND PMS I'M SORRY OK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE IT LONGER AND FIX THE PLOT BECAUSE I KEEP GETTING NEW IDEAS SO I'VE DECIDED TO GET A BETA OKAY SO THEY WILL BE BETTER!!

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

"So you want to play just one game or best two out of three?" Sonny asks

"Best two out of three, I want to give you a chance at winning." Chad replies

**SONNY POV**

Ok, sonny thought, no need to be afraid just another game of Dance Dance Revolution. You were the one who beat everyone in the arcade here and back home. Just a few short minutes until you win Chad Dylan Cooper as your own personal slave for a whole day.

Sonny then looks around the arcade and apparently everyone found out about the bet. Even the press, I've got a strange feeling, Chad had something to do with that though.

**CHAD POV**

Oh no, Chad thought, I wonder how much I'm going to sweat , well at least I'm not wearing my M.F. uniform, and thank god I'm not wearing my leather pants we don't want a repeat of last time. I swear if they went up any higher they would have to be surgically removed.

OK, Chad thought, since I'm going to beat sonny might as well do it publicly. Just a quick call to Perez Hilton and were good to go.

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

**EVAN IF YOU HATE THIS CHAPTER REVIEW ABOUT HOW BAD IT IS!!**

**EVAN IF YOU HATE ME FOR REVIEW ON HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME!!**


	5. Chapter 3 PART 2

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while it's just that I had test the whole entire week then I got writers block then had and idea for new story sorry a million times enfinty !!!!!!!!**

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

_**NO ONES POV**_

**In** half an hour the arcade was filled with photographers, reporters, fans you name it they were there. Fans were placing bets on who would win and the photographers and reporters were beginning to get worried some one else will get the big story before they did.

While everyone else was busy talking there were 2 people arguing over a thing that was…..so….I don't know what's the word stupid, dumb, and completely idiotic as to which one of the them will dance on the left side of the mini stage.

"oh come on Chad I was here first you just want to dance on left cause I wanted to first" Sonny Monroe argued

"that's so not true" Chad Dylan Cooper argued back "I dibsed it first fair and square Monroe"

" How did you dibs it first if you didn't even say dibs?" she questioned

"oh ……well…um" Chad stuttered "dibs" he said while placing his index finger on his nose

Sonny didn't say anything except for a quick fine while she rolled her eyes.

"If you get the left side then I get to pick the song" she said while smirking

"Oh come on that is so unfair" he whined while stomping his feet like a three year old being denied candy form his mom.

"Chad stop acting like a toddler people are starting to stare" _well more then usual, _she thought

" I'm not acting like a child"

"_o_h really then what would you call somebody stomping there feet like one and not to mention whining like one too" she said while smirking

"I was not whining" he whined

All Sonny did was start to massage he temple with her index fingers while Chad kept whining about on that he wasn't a child. Then a idea struck her _. If he was acting like a child then……_

"Chad if you stop whining and let me choose the song I'll give this chocolate bar" she said while waving the chocolate bar in his face.

Now Chad starting jumping up and down saying " gimme gimme " over and over again till sonny handed him the chocolate bar. Then she started looking for a song while Chad swallowed his chocolate bar in one bite if you could call it that.

"ok lets see……….. Umm no…… ahh nope…….how about……….yes perfect". She said

"ok all we need to do is to choose the level" Chad said

"ok so beginner, advanced of expert?" Sonny asked

"Expert duh" Chad said

"ok" Sonny said while choosing expert

"you ready" he asked

"yup!!! You?" Sonny replied

"As I'll ever be" Chad said

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

**I'LL TRY UPDATING MORE CAUSE I'M GETTING A MONTHS VACATION IN JULY!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 4 part 1

"_you ready" he asked_

"_yup!!! You?" Sonny replied_

"_As I'll ever be" Chad said_

( **AN by the way the song that sonny chose was Colors by Dj Taka)**

_**ROUND ONE**_

_**READY**_

_**SET**_

_**DANCE!!!**_

_ v ^ _

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**(AN lets pretend that was and actual round of dance dance revolution)**

(Sonny player 1 Chad Player 2)

With in seconds the game started they danced there heart out. There was so many combos that you couldn't even tell who was winning. Not one of them missed a step, it was as if this was rehearsed , they were in sync. But towards the end of the game they were starting to mess up every now and but still doing very well.

_**ROUND ONE GOES TO……..**_

_**XSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACxSWACx**_

_**You will get the next chapter depending on how many reviews I get so ………**_

_**Review!!**_

_**So I'll update once I get at least 5 reviews!!!!!!**_


End file.
